A Pirates Life For Me!
by queen of air
Summary: inuyashapotc crossover... inu and miroku end up goin w jack and his crew on the pearl.... kag and sango get dragged along.... will and elizabeth have a daughter and Sango and kag endup takin her w them.. bad summary.... just read it... pwease?
1. Default Chapter

A Pirates Life for Me!:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"You are a pretty one, aren't you....." Miroku cooed to the young lady who was working to bread and chesse stall today. She had wavey red hair and blue eyes. Miroku would distract her, while Inuyasha stole some food.   
  
  
  
The girl blushed. She was younger then most of the other stall people and was considerably new at the task.  
  
"Would you like to come visit and talk with me someday?" He asked.  
  
She blushed more.  
  
Miroku pulled out a piece of small parchment and a quill and wrote the directions to some made up house. Discreetly, he purposefully dropped the quill and made sure it fell close to her feet.  
  
"There... There's the directions to my house...." He said handing her the paper. "Oh.... I seemed to have dropped my quill... I'm so clumsy..."  
  
She blushed once more and bent to pick up the pen. While she was occupied with picking it up, Inuyasha grabbed a few loves of bread and a few wedges of chesse. He stuffed them under his cloak and no one even noticed.  
  
"Well... I should be going... I have a prior engagement with my sister." He lied. He didn't even have a sister. Inuyhasa and and him were now going to the small shop that Kagome and Sango owned called the Medicine House. It wasn't just their shop... It was their house as well. The front rooms were teh shop and the back and the upstairs were the actual house.  
  
The guys almost always shared their loot with the girls. They often let them stay over night in the spare bedrooms. Inuyhasa and Miroku had their own place... They just stayed at Kagome's and Sango's when they were closest to there.  
  
The girls didn't make a large ammount of money. They sold herbs, medicines, lotions, spices, and everyday house hold items.   
  
"Hello ladies..." Miroku said as he entered the shop, expecting them to be sittign right there.  
  
"Oh... Hello..." Inuyasha said as he realized that it wasn't the girls sitting at the table in the front room. A lady and her young (maybe tenish...) daughter were   
  
sitting there.   
  
"Oh... Sorry.... I wasnt' expectign them to have company." Miroku said.  
  
"Where be Lady Sango and Lady Kagome?" Inuyahs asked.  
  
The woman was poised as if she had once been a Lady of a house hold. But she was definately not dressed as one. She wore a almost ragged old dress that was very out-dated. The peasants old style, though. She ahd a thick green cloak draped over one arm. She must be from somewehre colder. Because it was only fall and you surely wouldn't need such a thick cloak.  
  
~/~A disguise maybe?~/~ Inu thought.   
  
The young girl looked only a little liek her mother. She was wearing breeches and a tunic. Nothing a Lord or Lady would let their daughter wear. ~/~Definately peasants....~/~ He decided.  
  
"They're in the back, sir." The girl told them. She, too, had a thick cloak draped over her arm. Only hers was a deep blue. It went pretty well with her shining green eyes and curly, red tinted, black hair.  
  
"I haven't seen the two of you around here before.... Are you here visiting?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Aye... " The lady said. "My father lives around here...And I needed to see the town again.."  
  
"Well then... Did you used to live here abouts then?" Miokru asked.  
  
"Miroku...it's not proper to ask such questions of a lady when you haven't yet been introduced...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm Miroku... And this here is Inuyhasa..." He said.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth... And this young lady is my daughter, Bellian." She said.  
  
"Bili, Mother.... My name is Bili...." Bellian said. She'd rahter be called Bili.  
  
"I'll take it that you ladies asked for some special spice or herb to be keeping the ladies busy so long...?" Miroku asked, ever the nosey person.  
  
"We asked for, parsley, thyme, mint sage, willowbark, " She paused and pulled a piece of parchment ot of her cloak. "Aloe, chammomile, powdered magnesium,   
  
bee pollen, green tea leaves, garlic, pepper, three rolls of bandages, fish oil, inositol, feverfew, ginger, basil, flour, ink, prachment, dill, a roll of black cloth, and two pairs of sturdy leather boots...."  
  
"Why didn't you just hand them the list, Ma?" Bili asked.  
  
"Hush child..." She said to Bili, then turned to the guys again. "Anything they can't get us, we'll get elsewhere."  
  
"Why dont you just go to one of the shops in the center of town that would have all of the items for sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Becasue they have an abundance of money... These girls don't. We're even considering buying them lunch..." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Speaking of lunch... Mother? Can we go eat after this? I'm hungry..." Bili said.  
  
"The girls will probably be a while... Why don't we just share the lot we brought here with us to share with the girls anyways...." Inu said.   
  
Inuyasha pulled out the bread and cheese and split it up into six parts. One for each of them, including Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Alright...." Sango said, walking into the room a few minutes later with Kagome. Both were carrying a box of various spices and things that had been named on Elizabeth's list.  
  
"Everything you asked for is here... You can check if you want... But it's all there." Kagome said, setting her box down on the table. Sango soon did so as well.  
  
"Thank you..." Elizabeth said. "Bili... The money?"   
  
"Yes, Ma..." She sighed, pulling out a cloth pouch full of shillings from her pocket.  
  
Kagome took the bag and peeked inside. "You over paid..." She said.  
  
"I know.... You deserve and need the money more than I do..." She told them. Besides, Bili had three more pouches in her pockets... They had expected to have   
  
to pay much more for everything they had gotten.  
  
"Ma... Can we go now? I want to go see Granda..." Bili said.  
  
"Alright... " Elizabeth said, standing so she could pick up one of the boxes.  
  
"Inuyasha... Miroku... Why don't you two carry those boxes fro them... You can drop them off at her da's house..." Sango said. "I'll pay you when you get back..."   
  
"No need for pay.... we'll do it with out...." Miroku said, picking up a box. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"Lead on... We follow you." Inuyasha told them.  
  
Inu and Miroku followed the to the other side of town and to the huge manow that belonged to the Govenor. They set the boxes out side the door and accepted the  
  
payment Elizabeth offered them.  
  
"Her father's the Gov'ner?" Miroku said.  
  
"Nah... Probably just a servant in his household..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You know what? We should bring the girls hoem some good fish for dinner..." Miroku said.  
  
"Great idea....Let's go to the docks...." Inuyasha said and they headed to the docks.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Fish monger! That fish just winked at me!" Inuyasha said. It was his turn to be the distraction.  
  
"You're daft! That gill's dead!" The fish monger (seller...) said. (by gill he means fish.... if you can't work that out.....)  
  
"Nah.... No I ain't.... That gill winked at me!" Inu said again.  
  
"You're bloddy daft! Dead gills don't wink!" He said again.  
  
"Look... Look closely..." He said, holding it infront of the mongers face.   
  
"It's not winking!" He said.  
  
"Oh... It will... just watch longer..."  
  
"The gill ain't gonna wink! You're daft! Daft I tell you! Now leave! I'm tired of your games!" He said angrily.  
  
"Fine...! I'll go to the market where they sell old uncursed fish!" That should've been enough of a distraction for Miroku to snag some fish...  
  
Inuyasha strolled off to the end of the dock where Miroku was waiting for him.  
  
Just as Inu reached Miroku, another more elderly man reached him as well (but not to much more elderly!!!!!)  
  
He had black, dredlocked hair and a red bandana. Over that he had on a black three cornered hat.  
  
"You... Cat man...What is your name?" He asked Inuyasha. Inu was wearing a headband that had two ears made of white cloth on it on his head. it was an inside   
  
joke.  
  
"Dog.... They're dog ears..." He said.  
  
"Aye... What be your name lad...?" He asked again.  
  
"Inuyasha..." He said.  
  
"And you lad...? What be your name?" He asked Miroku.  
  
"Miroku.." He responded. "And you are?"  
  
"I be Captain Jack sparrow!" He said proudly. "That was a nice trick you pulled back there..."  
  
"Trick? What trick?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"How dog boy over there distracted him while you nabbed the gills..." Jack said.  
  
He had an eccentric look about him and didn't look like he was any danger to them.  
  
"It was, wasn't it..." Inu said.   
  
"Aye... I wouldn't mind having some skills like that on me ship with my crew..." He said.  
  
"Sorry... We can't..." Inu said before Miroku could say otherwise.  
  
"Why mate? What be holding ye back?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing important.... We just can't go..." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Girls..." Jack said after a second. "Ladies be holding you back...Eh?"  
  
Neither Inu or Miroku responded.  
  
"Aye... That's what it be... Shall you bring the ladies with you?" He asked. I can pay you and your lasses well..."  
  
"I'd love to go to sea with you mate... But the girls wouldn't be so willing to leave." Inu said.  
  
"How much do ye want to go?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd give almost anything to leave this bloddy place. If it weren't for the girls..." Miroku said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can... convince them to coem along..." Jack said.  
  
"How?" Inu asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well? All you need to know is that you've been kidnapped." Jack told them. "That's the story I'll be telling your lasses."  
  
"So if they ask us... You and your crew have kidnapped us...?" Inu asked.  
  
"Exactly..." Jack said.  
  
"Right..." Miroku said, understanding.  
  
"Well... We'll leave tommorow morn... Be ready and on the ship tonight... Don'tr let the girls see you and pack the necesities and bring them on my ship the Black   
  
Pearl... Make sure the girls don't see you until after you're on the ship..." Jack said and began to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku starred off at him.  
  
"Oh... Where be these lasses of yours?" He asked, turning back to them.  
  
"Oh.... Go to the Medicine House... Thats' where they'll be ..." Miroku told him.  
  
"Alright then.. I suggest you two be on me Pearl in the next two hours..." Jack told them.  
  
"Okay..." They said in unison.  
  
A/N: hiya.... sorry i haven't updated recently... i'm currently in florida... funfun... i luv spring break.... well... i luv inuyasha and potc.... so i had to make a fanfic x-over of them... i'll update in the next week or so if i can.... rate reveiw blahblahblah...  
  
~I be Raven~ (aka)  
  
~Mika-San~ 


	2. chapter2

A pirates life for me:  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting at the table in the front room of the shop .  
  
"I wonder where the guys are..." Kagoem said. The guys often came over to their place and hung out for a while after they were done running around town.  
  
"They were probably closer to their place so they just went there..." Sango figured.  
  
The sun was starting to set and the girls had already made and eaten dinner.  
  
No one had came into the shop since Elizabeth and her daughter had left....  
  
"Hello ladies!" A man said walking in. He had black dredlocks, a red bandana and black hat on his head.  
  
"Good evening... How may we help you...?" Sango asked.  
  
"I be lookin' for a herb or a potion that puts people to sleep for a few hours real quick like..." He said. "You wouldn't happen to have anything of  
  
that sort... Would you?"  
  
"I believe we may..." Kagome began. "Let me go check..." She said, and went around to the back rooms that were used as storage.  
  
A few seconds after she had left, he said, "I'm parched... I haven't drank but a sip o' wine all day.... Might we pour something to drink?"  
  
"Sure... Kagome!" She called, "Bring us three cups!" She said, then fetched the cider from another side room. She decided she should serve him something better and went to get something else from the back rooms.  
  
While Sango was in the back getting something to drink, Kagome brought out three cups and set them on the table. Then she went back out into the back rooms. She passed Sango carrying the refresments on her way and told her she put the cups on the table.  
  
Sango sat and poured the wine she had found into the cups, not noticing the bit of clear liquid in the cups closest to her.  
  
He grabbed his drink, the one with no clear liquid, and took a sip. They'd given him some pretty fine wine... He held his cup, to be even more sure that the girls drank out of the glasses they were meant too, and, to make it look less conspicuous, he traced the etchings in the tarnished, silver colored cup.  
  
"They're old... those cups... Our mothers, rest their souls... sat in this very room and drank from them afore we were born...." Sango told him, taking a sip from her glass.  
  
The cups were probably worth atleast as much as, if not more than, everythign in the entire house. He'd have to make sure he grabbed them for sellin' later if things got rough... He'd also have to pack somethings for the ladies...  
  
"I haven't seen you around here afore..." Kagome said, reentering the room. She sat at the table and took a sip of her wine. "Three new customers in one day's a rare thing around these parts... Here's the sleeping draught for you..." She said, handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you, my love..." He said, giving them the proper amount of money.  
  
Sango realized something, the man wasn't buying anyhtign cheap, yet they didn't know his name. Maybe they should...  
  
She decided to ask. "So my fine man... ? What be your name calling?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow" He told them, very much proud of his title. It wouldn't matter in a few moments if they knew what he was.  
  
A pirate... they both thought. Well... he had bought and payed for his merchandise.. it was simply buisness... Who were they to care who they sold things to as long as they got payed. No harm done... Right?  
  
Not five minutes later, both girls were passed out with their heads on the table. Jack chuckled a little, this was one of his easiest misions yet.  
  
Wisely, he packed provisions and clothes and such for them into bags he found lying around. A pirates life could be hard at times... They'd just have to deal.  
  
He carried out the girls one at a time and layed them on the seats of the carriage he had driven over. Then he carried out the bags and placed them on the floor. He ran back in and grabbed some pillows and blankets off the beds and threw them in the carriage too. They might need them on the ship. He then drove them to the ship.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ship  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the room they had been assigned that they would share wiyth two other guys... You weren't to have a member of the opposite sex in your room unless you were married. That was the rule of the ship.  
  
"I hope they wont be too pissed about the whole ordeal...." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey... As far as they'll know, we've been kidnapped too..." Inuyasha said.  
  
A/n: Sorry!!!! it took me SOOO long to update.... i've had major writers/typers block... you ever feel like you just dont wanna type...? i did... .well.. i'll be updating a lot more often now that its summer.... i hope you like this story! i just had to write it! rate reveiw.... blah blah blah di la 


End file.
